When Darkness Falls, A Light Shines Bright For All To See
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: Follow a "Darker" storyline of RWBY, with our favorite girls. Join Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long as they train and fight the dark forces of Remnant and try to maintain normal lives while being heroes. Contains parings of WhiteRose Bumbleby FlowerPower Arkos SeaMonkeys and OzGlyn
1. Prologue

**I'm back! I know it's been a while but I've been busy with school. I've had a little plot bunny for RWBY going on in my head for a while and now you guy's can read what little free time in school I have gets me.**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OC'S. EVERYTHING ELSE IS THE PROPERTY OF MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH ANIMATION!**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _It was a dark, gloomy day in the kingdoms of Remnant. Although it was a gloomy day, it was still a happy day for the citizens for on this day the Great War of Remnant would come to an end. It would end with the death of the man that started it all, Icarus Fall. He was a man of great power and strength, many even said he could control magic and see the future. While being read his sentence he started laughing and gave this warning **"Be warned people of Remnant, I am the first of my kind but I will not be the last! One day, when you are all feeling safe and at peace someone will come along and destroy that safety and happiness and there is nothing you can do about it!"** By the time he was finally executed people were in panic and blaming others on being the one to produce this child who would bring the destruction of peace in Remnant._

 _One day a wise old man came forward with a prophecy. **"When this child of Fall rises to destroy peace and happiness, four children of Beacon will rise up and stop them. A child of Summer, A child of Snow, A child of Strength, and A child of the Shadows, each from very different backgrounds will come together to defeat the darkness that threatens us all."** For years it seemed like the curse and prophecy would never come to pass, eventually both faded to legend and were just told as bedtime stories to children. Many laugh at the story, but the thing about myths and legends are they ring with truth, and it's only a matter of time until the truth becomes reality._

* * *

 **So there's the Prologue to this RWBY AU story. If you can't tell it's going to be way different than the show. Even the characters are going to be different with different back stories, I am actually designing them. As in I'm drawing out what they look like in the story and writing out their part of the story. Hope to get more chapters up as I'm on holiday break from school and I hope that everyone can enjoy.**

 **~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	2. The Students Arrive!

**Hey Everyone! I'm back finally! Happy holidays to everyone! Hope you enjoyed the little intro to this story. As I said before this is going to be way different than the show especially the characters. This chapter we find out a little information on the characters and kind of get our first taste of how Team RWBY will act before they really get to know each other. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Students Arrive!_

Beacon Academy, the most prestigious Huntsman and Huntress academy in all of Remnant. It is also the only one that has a specific mission unknown to students and other academies. Its mission, to find the four children of the prophecy. Many times the headmasters and professors thought they had found the children, but they had been proven wrong when the child of Fall didn't reveal themselves. Today, however, some of the professors and the headmaster were all in the highest tower of the school.

"Now, I know you're all wondering why I called you here today," Professor Ozpin, the headmaster, said. The blank stares he got back only answered his question. "Well, I have heard from the remaining members of Team STRQ that we are running out of time," he explained. there was an uneasy silence until his assistant, Professor Goodwitch, spoke up.

"What exactly does this mean?" she asked. Ozpin sighed.

"It means that we need to find our four heroes before the Vital Festival, or humanity is doomed to darkness," he answered solemnly.

"How do we know if your information is credible?" Doctor Oobleck asked.

"Because Taiyang and Qrow never lie to anyone," the cryptic headmaster said. Many of the teachers nodded while some still looked skeptical, but still looked at their headmaster for orders. "There is a new class of first years coming in, you all have been given their information. At this time I encourage you to ask any questions that I will try to answer," he informed them.

"Sir, I noticed that there is a girl two years younger than most of these students that are coming in," Professor Port said. Professor Ozpin smiled.

"Yes, I do realize that Peter. In fact she's not the only unique one coming in," he answered. The professors all looked at each other in confusion but didn't say anything. "There are eight unique individuals arriving this year, and I'm sure that four of those eight are our protectors," he told them. Goodwitch stepped forward.

"If I may, who exactly are these children?" she asked. Ozpin sighed and brought up the files on the projector.

"We'll start off with the two young men, Jaune Arc and Lie Ren. Jaune is the grandson of the infamous Louis Arc, a hero of the Great War who was one of the men that uncovered Icarus' involvement in it. Not much is known about the boy, only that he was trained by his father and he's the only boy of eight children," Ozpin said. "Ren is a different story. Him and one of the young women coming in, Nora Valkyrie, both grew up together. No on knows where, but we do know that they fought to survive, making them hardened to the outside world and the perfect huntsman and huntress," he explained. Doctor Oobleck looked closely at both of the young men's status' and noticed something strange.

"Professor, it says here that their semblances are unknown?" he asked. Ozpin nodded.

"Although we know they're able to be huntsmen, we don not know their full power," he elaborated. "Now, the six young women coming in are unique in their own way. They're even more unique than Mr. Arc and Mr. Lie. First we have Ms. Pyhrra Nikos, champion of the Mystral Tournement three years running and decided against going to Atlas and applied here instead," he explained.

"Well, that certainly is surprising," Oobleck commented.

"Indeed," Ozpin answered. "Next is Ms. Nora Valkyrie. As I said before, her and Mr. Lie grew up on the street and fought to survive. Her semblance is very unique. She can take in electricity and convert it to muscle power, making her able to knock opponents out and away from her and those around her. Next is Blake Belladonna. Not much is on her application card, only that she's a Faunus and she's from outside the kingdoms," he said.

"Sir, are you sure it's wise to let someone from the badlands come here?" Goodwitch asked, unsure. Ozpin offered a small comforting smile.

"I personally had an interview with her, don't worry. Her intentions are true, all she wants is to learn how to protect those she cares about and to stop the wars in her homeland. Now a surprising applicant is Ms. Weiss Schnee, now before you say anything yes I do realize who she is and who her family is. She chose to come here and in doing so she was written out of any company records and out of the family as well," he told them.

"So?" Oobleck asked.

"Weiss Schnee is running on a clean slate, she's working her way up from scratch," he answered.

"Poor girl," Professor Port said. "Chose to have the chance at everything only to lose her life that she was born into," he added softly.

"Yes, she could have gone to Atlas, so why did she come here?" Goodwitch wondered.

"My guess is the tension in the family," Ozpin answered. Goodwitch and the others looked at him with confusion. "Ever since Winter Schnee enlisted in the Atlesian Military, Lupin Schnee has been very strict with Weiss, forcing her to take up the position of head heiress to the company but now that she chose to come here instead of Atlas, he's disowned her and payed more attention to Winter," he explained.

"Well, I'm sure Ms. Schnee can prove herself to her father here at Beacon," Professor Port said.

"I'm sure she wants to prove herself capable to herself more than her father," Goodwitch said. Ozpin nodded.

"Finally we have the sisters, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Yes they are the daughters of Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose, and Raven Branwen and their uncle is Qrow Branwen so they truly are descendants of great heroes. Ruby is the one that's two years younger than most of them, but don't let that fool you. She's just as capable as anyone of these children coming in. Her sister is just as strong as both Taiyang and Raven were, although it seems she doesn't have a driving factor on why she wants to be a huntress," he said. "Ah, it seems like they're all on time," he added, glancing out the window. All the professors looked out and caught the sight of the students getting off the bullhead and walking into the courtyard. They were immediately drawn to four of the young women. One of them had tripped and bumped into another, in doing this some dust was spilled on another who turned on the two but was stopped by the tallest of the four. Luckily before anything bad happened the shortest one was able to stop them. They all walked away with scowls on their faces.

"Well it seems they're going to be a handful," Goodwitch said. Ozpin chuckled.

"Yes, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long are going to make the next four years quite interesting," he said.

* * *

 **Well, here's the first chapter. Next time! Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang meet during the initiation trial and have to learn to work past their differences. Also the teams are formed and we find out more about the characters backgrounds. Until then, have a happy holidays and happy new year!**


End file.
